480:Donna sees the Winx in concert
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After giving birth to their latest child, Kira and Jen invites our friends to the Winx Club concert in Alfea.
1. Fly with the Winx Club

At the Alfea college, our heroes were guests with King Jen and Queen Kira. The Winx Club reunion concert was going on.

"The world famous Alfea college." Donna recalled, "They broke witches spells, exposed a dark forced, and disentagrated a warlock."

"Your as excited as me!" Sydney smiled,

As they sat down, Bloom came up, "You may not know it," she said, "This was the same school I came to when I first got my powers. When I was a baby, 3 witches took control of my planet of Domino. Luckily, my sister, "Daphne" sent me to Earth where they won't find me. That's where my Earth parents, "Vanessa" and "Mike" took my in. 16 years later, I met my best friend, "Stella" while she was fighting a giant troll. After he grabbed my hands, he accidentally made me get my powers. Later I was sent to Alfea, though they reserve people, I was on Faragonda's list."

"Wow" Payton smiled, "She must've known that Bloom was magic."

"At Alfea," Bloom continued, "I met Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Then a year later I met Aisha. That's where we learned how to-"

 _Fly_  
 _Open your eyes and spread your wings_  
 _This is your reality_  
 _We live in a magical and wonderful world_

 _Dream_  
 _Everyone has a secret dream_  
 _One day you'll wake up and see_  
 _You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy_

 _It's not easy_  
 _To be special_  
 _To believe in what they cannot see_  
 _Full of talent_  
 _You've got that something that_  
 _Will take you far_  
 _One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars_  
 _Just believe in yourself and_  
 _In the magic within_

 _Fly_  
 _Open your eyes and spread your wings_  
 _This is your reality_  
 _We live in a magical and wonderful world_

 _Dream_  
 _Everyone has a secret dream_  
 _One day you'll wake up and see_  
 _You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy_

 _Life's a journey, a roller coaster_  
 _Keep the faith and fight for what you want_  
 _Improve your powers_  
 _Learn to be stronger_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _One day you'll reach out for my hand_  
 _And I'll be there_  
 _Just believe in yourself and_  
 _In the magic within_

 _(Oh fairy oh oh oh ooh ooh oh)_

 _This_  
 _Is all about being friends_  
 _All for one and one for all_  
 _We believe in what we are_  
 _We'll never give up_

 _Smile_  
 _You have the power to be free_  
 _Use a little fantasy_  
 _Let your heart bloom like a flower_  
 _You will always win, will always dream_  
 _(And win)_  
 _All you gotta do is fly_

 _Fly_  
 _Open your eyes and spread your wings_  
 _This is your reality_  
 _We live in a magical and wonderful world_

 _Dream_  
 _Everyone has a secret dream_  
 _One day you'll wake up and see_  
 _You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy_


	2. You're The One who's Only A Girl

Everyone applauded for their performance, "Okay folks" shouted Bloom, "This next song is about life in school."

 _Woke up this morning_  
 _I'm so lazy, I'm late again_  
 _Put on my makeup_  
 _The sun is shining, I feel great_  
 _I rush down the street_  
 _My friends are waiting there for me_

 _One more adventure_  
 _It's gonna be a tough day at school_  
 _There's so much to learn_  
 _And we are giving all our best_  
 _No time for foolin'_  
 _It may seem hard but it's my life_

 _The teacher caught me day dreaming_  
 _Again_  
 _All I can think is you_  
 _(All I can think is you)_  
 _And will I make it to the end?_  
 _My friends keep telling me_

 _You're the one_  
 _You can do the incredible things you do_  
 _You're the best_  
 _And baby you deserve the gifts you have_  
 _Can't you see? You are strong_  
 _You fight against the demons everyday_  
 _You're a star_  
 _Remember where you come from_  
 _And who you are_  
 _Come join us_

Everyone applauded for their act.

"Their acts just keep getting better and better" Emma smiled, "And it's only been two songs."

"You know" Donna replied, "Lilo first met them while on their way to Ripple Star, a planet filled with fairies. They were on Aqua Star looking for a crystal shard that's part of a transport to Ripple Star. Rarity and Kristen were changing them into their swimsuits when the Winx saw their transformation."

Stella was hearing Donna talk about the first time they met Lilo. She looked closely at her necklace and realized that she's wearing The Amulet of Harmony and her friends were now wearing the Harmony Rings. "I must admit girls" Stella said, "The Celestian Alliance just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"We like to dedicate this next song to our Earth friend, Lilo Pelekai" shouted Flora as she started to play, "If you know how to hula, you can do it if you want."

 _I was small when I first heard my inner voice_  
 _Then I followed my destiny, it let me here and_  
 _Now I'm making the best of my awesome skills_  
 _And I'm able to fight dark forces_  
 _What do you see when you look at me?_

 _I am only a girl_  
 _Trying to save the whole universe_  
 _It's my mission_  
 _It's a magical life_  
 _But sometimes i wish i could live for one day_  
 _Just like anyone else_

 _I can't tell what tomorrow will bring to me_  
 _But I know I'll be here to fight for a better future_  
 _You can bring all the magic back in your life_  
 _All you need to do is_  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _And remember the first time you felt alive_

 _I am only a girl_  
 _Trying to save the whole universe_  
 _It's my mission_  
 _It's a magical life_  
 _But sometimes I wish I could live for one day_  
 _Just like anyone else_


	3. You Made Me A Woman with Enchantix

Micahel was amazed by how the Winx performed such wonderful songs. Donna remembered seeing them on the fourth episode of Muppets Tonight, where Stella got her Fashion Vision. "The one where she made Andy and Randy Pig look all tacky." Michael laughed, "That was hilarious and she did the same thing to that forgetful forgetter Stew."

"I mean really" Donna laughed, "Trying to remember the phone number for Siren Pizza, that's hilarious. At least they got a pizza from Mama Joan's"

"Okay dudes and dudettes" Musa shouted, "I like to dedicate this to my family."

 _I_  
 _Can make it on my own_  
 _Can do it by my self_  
 _'Cause you made me a woman_  
 _I'm ready for you_

 _And_  
 _The world has changed today_  
 _I'm comin' back to life_  
 _And everything makes sense now_

 _Lately_  
 _I've been_  
 _Pushin' you away_  
 _And still_  
 _You've been there_  
 _For me_  
 _All the time_  
 _I guess_  
 _I was not ready then_

 _I didn't know_  
 _Love before_  
 _I met your_  
 _Eyes that day I_  
 _Had a vision of my_  
 _Life_  
 _I was so scared_  
 _But you_  
 _Gave me a new heart_

 _I_  
 _Can make it on my own_  
 _Can do it by my self_  
 _'Cause you made me a woman_  
 _I'm ready for you_

 _And_  
 _The world has changed today_  
 _I'm comin' back to life_  
 _And everything makes sense now_

 _Say_  
 _We can start it_  
 _all again_  
 _From the vision that we had_  
 _It's all in your eyes_

After the applause, Tecna decided to take the mike for a little recollection, "During our third and final year in Alfea" Tecna said, "We've gained the third level for fairy form in our dimension called-"

 _Enchantix_  
 _Shining fairy powder pouring on me_  
 _Magic Enchantix_  
 _My powers will be at the maximum_  
 _I'm invincible_  
 _I'm ready to go_

 _Magic Winx, Enchantix_  
 _And I can feel so beautiful and strong_  
 _I raise my energy_  
 _Finally I become a real fairy_  
 _A butterfly_  
 _Shining so bright_

 _Enchantix_  
 _Shining fairy powder pouring on me_  
 _Magic Enchantix_  
 _My powers will be at the maximum_  
 _I'm invincible_  
 _I'm ready to go_

 _Magic Winx, Enchantix_  
 _And I can feel so beautiful and strong_  
 _I raise my energy_  
 _Finally I become a real fairy_  
 _A butterfly_  
 _Shining so bright_

Everyone cheered. "Okay folks" shouted Aisha, "Time for a quick 15 minute break to get your snacks and treats."

Faragonda was catching up with King Jen and Queen Kira, who were cuddling Baby Jyn and Baby Cassian. "So you finally had your final two babies?" Faragonda asked.

"And we're stopping after these two" Jen replied, "Needed to do Earth's "Birth Control""

"That's true" Faragonda replied, "Having a lot of kids can be a pain, don't want to be like the Old Woman who Lived in A Shoe."

 _There was an old woman who lived in a shoe._

 _She had so many children, she didn't know what to do._

 _She gave them some broth without any bread;_

 _And whipped them all soundly and put them to bed._

Mr. Andor saw Donna teaching some of Jen and Kira's children how to do the Mystos March. Fearing that her dancing would get out of control again, he wrote a letter and gave it to King Sky, who was not only Bloom's husband, but the manager of the Winx Club.


	4. Stand up to All the Magic

After the break, they kicked off their 2nd act with a little song from Musa, Fairy of Music

 _I Traveled through space and time_  
 _To stand in front of you_  
 _And hear you say the rest just doesn't matter_  
 _I can see the truth_

 _Illusions fade away_  
 _Where do we go from here_  
 _As long as we're together we will always_  
 _Find a way babe_

 _Put your arms around me_

 _All that really matters is here and now_  
 _I won't let the past things get me down_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_  
 _'Cause I belong to you_  
 _I could never ever give you up after all that we've been through_

 _So baby come with me_  
 _I'm standing next to you_  
 _Just let love take us high over the clouds and_  
 _Watch the sun rise_

"What a way to warm up the second act" Kira smiled.

"Alright now" Bloom shouted, "Who's ready to get their Winx on?"

Everyone cheered. The music began to play

 _If you're looking for devotion_  
 _Don't you ever think of me_

 _I know who I am_  
 _And I've got my personality_

 _Life's a beautiful game_  
 _And you can make the rules_

 _Let's enjoy everyday_  
 _Yes let's celebrate_

 _Stand up now and get in to the music_  
 _Come on dance and live it to the rhythm_  
 _Baby follow your passion and you will shine_

 _Stand up now and get in to the music_  
 _Come on dance and live it to the rhythm_  
 _Baby follow your passion and you will shine_

"Okay now" Aisha smiled, "Let's kick off the next song with a little drum solo by me."

After Aisha's 3 minute drum solo, they were ready to present the next song.

 _Promises have meaning once again_  
 _And broken dreams are drifting to an end_  
 _I feel it like my life has just begun_  
 _I'm waking for the first time_  
 _Waking for the first time_  
 _Waking for the very first time to the sun_

 _I'm getting a feeling_  
 _That I want to explore_  
 _My heart to the ceiling_  
 _And my feet off the floor_

 _You let in all the magic_  
 _Oh, and it's even better than before_  
 _You open your heart_  
 _And then you open the door_  
 _I'm getting all the magic_

"Now that's what I call a drum solo" Emma said to Donna.

"Believe me" Donna replied, "Aisha is all about the drums in the Winx Club. She was the last person to join their team. It was their 2nd year and Aisha was trying to protect some pixies from evil forces. After recovering, she joins the team."


	5. Like a Star, Love is a Miracle

"Alright folks" shouted Stella, "Now I want all of you to clap along to the next song, but let's practice the clap routine first."

 _After a little clapping warm ups, they were ready._

"Is this like one of those concert songs where they audience participates in" Aiden asked

"I guess so" Donna replied,

 _When the lights are low_  
 _She comes out on the stand_  
 _But watch her as she glidin' and you wish you'd pass the test_

 _Then focus on her smile_  
 _And in a little while, you know she's the special one_  
 _She's always dressed in style_  
 _Everything in place_  
 _The laugh is on her face_

 _She's just so bright like a star_  
 _In the night see her shine (Wo-oh-yeah!)_  
 _I see the sun in her eyes when she smiles with a star_  
 _(Woah a star!)_

 _Always wearing those shades_  
 _She don't care to be late_  
 _She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius_

 _Always wearing those shades_  
 _She don't care to be late_  
 _She's a beauty like Venus, she's a natural genius_

 _Every time she talks and every time she walks_  
 _It's super and fun, yeah_  
 _She never moves in vain_

"Okay folks" shouted Bloom, "It's time for the final song. Let me hear you say, "YEAHHHHH!"

"YEAHHHHHHH!" shouted the fans as the Winx started to play.

 _Tell me why_  
 _Sometimes I feel so small_  
 _I don't know how_  
 _I'm gonna face it all_  
 _I need a hand_  
 _Don't wanna lose it all_  
 _We need to understand_

 _Tell me why_  
 _It's so hard to forget_  
 _And to let go_  
 _If we all do the things we_  
 _Do for love_  
 _What can we carry on_  
 _Love is a miracle_

 _Tell me why_  
 _I see myself_  
 _When I look in your eyes_  
 _I know your reasons_  
 _I see deep inside_  
 _But we must carry on_  
 _I need to live my life_  
 _My life_  
 _My life_  
 _Hmm-mm_

Then the Winx did Roll Call.

 _Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun_

 _Flora, Fairy of Nature_

 _Musa, Fairy of Music_

 _Tecna, Fairy of Technology_

 _Aisha, Fairy of Waves_

 _Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame_

Applauding teenagers roared like crazy. Knowing this, they must want an encore. Tecna got out her encore-o-meter and saw the percentage was 100%.

Sky remembers that whenever the Winx Club does an encore, they pick someone in the audience to help them participate in the show. "I just hope that Donna doesn't get picked" Sky thought to himself, "Things will go really out of hand."

But his luck just ran out, Donna was chosen to participate in the next song.


	6. Encore presentation

"Alright folks," shouted Bloom, "It's time for the ENCORE. With our very own, Donna Solo"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3 ,-" Aisha shouted as the sounds were interupted by Sky

"Dear," Bloom said to her husband, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have a special announcement from the manager of Earth's Golden Griddle" Sky shouted as he read the letter.

Donalie, "Donna" Solo is the offspring of two forced sensetive beings from the Sacul Galaxy

"Get off the stage" shouted a teenager.

"Booo!" shouted another.

"Anyway-" Sky groaned

Some of her choreography can be a little out of control, so don't give her any WEIRD ideas

"Thank you" Sky said as he walked off the stage.

"Aisha" Bloom said, "The countdown"

"Right" Aisha replied, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4"

While they performed their encore song, Donna displayed her dancing, which wowed the crowd.

Winx! We're back again  
Everyday, ready to play  
Everyday, we're living in a fairy tale  
We'll be free, just take my hand  
(My hand)  
And remember the more you want, the more you can  
(You can)  
That's the power of Believix

Winx! We're back again  
Winx! Together friends  
Fighting side by side  
Love's the way to get the magic  
Winx! Forever with you  
Dreams are coming true  
That's the power of Believix

There's a flame deep in your heart  
There's a magic power burning like a star  
You and me into the night  
We can fight the darkness bringing out the light  
That's the power of Believix

Winx! We're back again  
Winx! Together friends  
Fighting side by side  
Love's the way to get the magic  
Winx! Forever with you  
Dreams are coming true  
That's the power of Believix

Everyone applauded, except for Cassian, who was again freaked out by her antics. "Also" shouted Stella, "There's one more thing we always do before we TRULY end the show, the volunteer who helps us gets to pick whatever song they want and we play it for them."

"Do You Believe in Magic, by The Lovin Spoonful " Donna requested.

"We'll give that one a shot" Flora smiled as they started to play.

 _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart_  
 _How the music can free her, whenever it starts_  
 _And it's magic, if the music is groovy_  
 _It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie_  
 _I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul_  
 _But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

 _If you believe in magic don't bother to choose_  
 _If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_  
 _Just go and listen it'll start with a smile_  
 _It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_  
 _Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find_  
 _How you got there, so just blow your mind_

 _If you believe in magic, come along with me_  
 _We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me_  
 _And maybe, if the music is right_  
 _I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night_  
 _And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_  
 _How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

 _Yeah, do you believe in magic_  
 _Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_  
 _Believe in the magic of rock and roll_  
 _Believe in the magic that can set you free_  
 _Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

 _Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe in magic)_  
 _Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe, believer)_  
 _Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe in magic)_

"Thank you Alfea!" shouted Bloom, "Good Night!"

Later that evening, The Winx was celebrating with a pizza buffet.

"Donna" Bloom said as she sipped her soda, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Bloom" Donna smiled, "Lay it on me."

"Listen," Bloom replied, "I'm running the summer school program, which has the shortest amount of students in the history of Alfea. I was wondering if you and your friends could help us teach them for a few weeks in our time."

"I love that" Donna replied, "And don't worry about my parents, dimension hoping had alternate timelines."

"So according to Magix Time" Bloom said, " You guys will be here for two weeks while it will be 2 minutes on Earth. Even when I went to Alfea, time was out of control."

The End.


End file.
